Bleach 6: Human World
by Disy
Summary: What happens when Chiruzu and Tatsuki meet when Orihime isn't around...what happens if the two fight outside the safe rules of school? Find out!


By Nategrey837

Tatsuki ran down the soccer field the soccer ball at her feet kicking it as she ran, dodging the opposing teams players, dodging left then right. She came up to the goal and brought her right leg back sending a massive kick hitting the ball and sending it right by the goal keeper. Moments later the end of the game came with her team winning 2-1 on her final goal.

Her team ran to her tackling her as they celebrated there victory. It took close to five minutes before Tatsuki was able to get out of the pile of girls but thankfully she was able to.

She walked away from a field before someone grabbed her arm. "Hello, you must be Tatsuki correct?" She looked over at the man in the suit her eyes staring him up and down he looked very important not sure what he did but he seem interested in her. "Yes I am."

A smile ran across his face. "Well I'm part of a magazine which shows the different side of athletes and we were hoping that you would take part, seeing as how your soccer team are the champions of this league and you placed second in the national martial arts tournament."

"It would have been first if I didn't break my arm." She reminded the man as she reminded everyone when they said she placed second. "So your going to take pictures of me for a magazine in my martial arts and soccer uniform then?" Tatsuki asked the man who was still smiling.

"Well something like that, we can start right away." The man looked behind him and the stands were clear of any life and it didn't look like anyone else was around they all must have left and went to celebrate elsewhere. "We'll take the first pictures here, just go and change into this." The man then handed her a bag that seemed to have her outfit in it.

Tatsuki sighed before agreeing this seemed interesting enough, she walked to the girls locker room of her school which was located only just feet away from the soccer field, when she opened the bag though her eyes widened. "What the hell is this." She lifted the outfit out and it was nothing more then a sports bra and the shorts cut off right below her butt showing everything basically, everything but her most private part. "Ok, well this will be national coverage no problem everyone does this." She gave another sigh before placing the outfit on.

Tatsuki then walked to the field again, she was so embarrassed her face was red she didn't like anyone seeing her like this. "Ok I'm ready." She said lowering her head before the man kicked a soccer ball to her feet. "Now then just lay beside this ball."

She nodded her head laying on her side on the ground and placed the soccer ball under her left shoulder blade, her right leg crossed over the left as she looked up at the man with the camera she tried to crack a smile. "Is this good."

"Perfect, just perfect stay like that!" The man took picture after picture of her. "Ok now can you spread your legs a little bit?" She did as she was told but only a little. "Now then can you raise up the shorts a bit so I can see more thigh. "Wait, what you know what screw this." Tatsuki stood up and then moved behind the soccer ball kicking the hell out of it and hitting the man in the face, the man then dropped the camera and it was then smashed by Tasuki's foot. "Perv." She said then something hit her neck. "Ouch." She reached up and tried to grab whatever it was but found nothing there. "Must have been a bug." She told herself.

Tatsuki didn't even change to mad to she just took off walking fast and furiously. "Hey Tatsuki." A voice yelled from behind her as she looked behind her and saw Chizuru behind her. "What do you want Chizuru?" The question was only meet by Chizuru whistling at Tatsuki who blushed then tried to punch Chizuru but something happened and a shiver ran up her spine.

"Everything ok Tatsuki?" She gave a nod to Chizuru. "You don't look so good, hey I know a place not to far from here you can hang out till you start feeling better." Chizuru smiled and Tatsuki to her better judgment nodded her head, her body did feel weird being able to lay down would be great for her.

After a few minutes they came to the building where they entered. Tatsuki learned what kind of place this was when the lights turned on, there was a wrestling mat, a boxing ring and all kinds of athletic items in the building they entered. "What is this?" Tatsuki asked Chizuru who just smiled. "It's mine actually my dad's rich and such so he bought me the place I like to hang out, hey maybe sometime we should work out together!" Chizuru asked excitedly.

"Well we can now if you want, I'm not feeling to bad anymore." Tatsuki said smiling as Chizuru pulled her to the boxing ring, both of the ladies climbed in and grabbed there gloves. "Ok take it easy on me Tatsuki." Chizuru placed her arms up after saying that and the two women moved closer.

Tatsuki saw how much of a amateur Chizuru was and gave a sigh before throwing a punch but something happened and the punch went off target as another chill ran up her spine, before she had time to recover Chizuru sent a weak punch hitting Tatsuki in the left breast. "Uhhh." She moaned weakly the punch didn't hurt but it felt so good.

"Chizuru don't that's not fair." Tatsuki said softly only to have Chizuru punch her other breast. "Ahh." Another moan came out. "I said ENOUGH!" Tatsuki sent a hard punch out but felt her now hard nipple run across her top and she pulled her am back grabbing herself. "Chizuru stop." But she didn't she sent a punch to Tatsuki's abs, left side then right pushing the woman back.

Chizuru had her against a corner and unloaded once to her breast then to her abs then her face and again to the abs. "Uhh please, ahh, please…..uhhhhhhhhhh!!" Tatsuki looked down and noticed a wet spot on the ground. "Did I just." Chizuru then punched her in the face sending her to the ground. "I see why you like fighting so much, look at you coming and I didn't even do anything but hit you a few times."

Chizuru then lifted Tatsuki up and threw her against the corner again this time she unloaded more punches. "Aiiii..yes..harder..please." Tatsuki didn't even know what she was saying the pleasure was to much her mind was overloading and after another few punches she was down again on the ground.

Chizuru this time came down spreading her legs and sending five punches to Tatsuki's woman hood. "AHHHH!" Tatsuki yelled as she came once more to Chizuru's touch. "I thought you was a good fighter Tatsuki you just seem like a slut to me."

Chizuru stood up and pulled off a glove. "1.…2.…3.…4.…5.…6.…7.…8.….9.….10" Chizuru jumped up in the air. "I win!" Tatsuki stayed on the ground holding herself she tried to get up she even had the power to but every time her womanhood touched the wet spots on her outfit her body just buckled and she fell back to the ground.

"Next up wrestling!" She went down to grab Tatsuki. "Wait who will get the dominate position though? Oh I know ok we'll see who can make the other climax first!" Tatsuki's eyes widened once she felt Chizuru taking her outfit off first her shorts then her top, then Chizuru took off her school girl outfit and took a seat on Tatsuki's face. "Ok whenever your ready."

Chizuru didn't wait for Tatsuki to start before she bent down and started to lick Tatsuki's womanhood, which was starting to tingle with delight oh it felt so good and even to tatsuki's surprise she started to lick Chizuru. "Uhhh." Chizuru moaned as she keep licking Tatsuki then girls went for about 30 seconds before Tatsuki's oversensitive body finally climaxed again.

Chizuru jumped up and placed her foot on Tatsuki's neck. "I win again!" She then took her foot away and grabbed Tatsuki and pulled her out of the ring and started to drag her to the wrestling mat. "Ok we'll go till one of us taps out." Chizuru then placed Tatsuki on her hands and knees, Tatsuki honestly didn't know what was going on anymore her mind was filled of thoughts about Chizuru beating her, Orihime's body under her outfit, all these thoughts rushing though her mind.

Chizuru on the other hand moved behind Tatsuki and wrapped her arm around her. "And go!" Chizuru said as her hand instantly moved down to Tatsuki's womanhood which was easily accessible now and she started to rub it rapidly. "This..uhh isn't…ohhhh…yes….wrestling…" Chizuru then used her other hand to bring up Tatsuki's upper body and then she grabbed her right arm and bent it behind her and pushed it upward now causing pain to run though Tatsuki's body. "OUCH NOOOO!" Tatsuki said as he body betrayed her again and she came once more.

After she did this Chizuru pushed her down and grabbed Tatsuki's leg and pulled it back into a half boston crab, only to use her other hand to rub her pussy again. "I…I can't take it..uhh…yes..I..love..it!" Tatsuki's placed her head against the ground closing her head trying to ignore the pain and pleasure but couldn't. Once more Tatsuki came and then tapped soon afterwards.

Chizuru heard the tap and sighed standing up and flipping the girl on her back. "For being the best athlete at our school your kinda weak." Chizuru gave a sigh and started to drag tatsuki again. "Where are you taking me?" Chizuru gave a slight laugh. "I won, I get to choose your punishment that was the game I win and I get to do whatever I want well we still have one last game but if I win this one I can do whatever I want."

Chizuru then tied Tatsuki arm her arms and legs. "What kind of game?" Chizuru moved forward licking the girls face. "I get to do whatever I want and if you pass out I get to make you mine." Tatsuki barley had the strength to respond. "I would never."

"Like you have a choice, haven't you noticed your body has given in to me now, it only needed a little help don't you remember that little sting on your neck?" Tatsuki looked up at her trying to keep her eyes opened. "Well that was me I shot it, the thing was barley big enough to see I was going to use it on Orihime but she hasn't been around and when I saw you in that outfit I had to have you Tatsuki."

Chizuru moved forward and grabbed Tatsuki's ass. "Anyway it injected you with a stimulate to stimulate all your pleasure points, I got it off eBay the guys screen name was like Mayuri7676 or something, it was cheap who would have thought it would actually work."

Chizuru then raised her knee rubbing Tatsuki's womanhood. "How do you like this." Tatsuki placed her head on Chizuru's shoulder for support. "I..I love it.." She let a moan out at Chizuru's ear. "I knew you would say that." Chizuru moved back and grabbed Tatsuki's head in her hand and then gave her a harsh kiss.

The two women shared the kiss before Tatsuki moaned out in her moan and came on her hand. Chizuru moved her lips back. "You win." Tatsuki said as Chizuru eyes just stared. "What do you mean?" Tatsuki looked down. "You win, I don't wanna pass out if I do I may go without your touch for a while and I don't want that not right now."

Chizuru smiled her lips moving closer before she kissed her again, then pulled away quickly after beginning the kiss. "You know what this means right?" tatsuki nodded her head. "I'm yours."

Chizuru let her down and walked her over to the wrestling mat again before pulling a soccer ball out of a bag near the entrance then she rolled it to tatsuki. "Ok we're going to have our own little video made. Tatsuki grabbed the ball knowing what she was suppose to do she grabbed it and posed like she did for the man earlier.

Chizuru placed the camcorder up in her hand and started to record. "Good now open your legs up wide Tatsuki. "Yes Chizuru." She then did so. "Now rub yourself." Tatsuki did as she was told and started to rub herself. "Good now play with your breasts." Tatsuki bit her lip and started to rub her breast pulling at the nipple then rub it. "Uhhhh!" Tatsuki climaxed once more.

"Good Tatsuki." Chizuru then laid the camcorder on it's stand and pointed it down at Tatsuki she then moved over the Tatsuki and then opened Tatsuki's legs wider and then moved her leg between her's before lowing her own womanhood down on Tatsuki's before she started to rub. "Oh Tatsuki!" Chizuru yelled as Tatsuki continued playing with her breasts. "Chizuru.." Tatsuki responded weakly. "Ahh…Who's your…mis..mistress!" Chizuru asked tatsuki. "Chizuru..is..Chizuru…..CHIZURU!" Tatsuki moaned out loudly before coming one final time and then passing out on the floor, Chizuru continued rubbing until she climaxed.

Chizuru walked over to the camcorder. "That's right to every woman out there this is what happens when you keep Chizuru from what she wants so if anyone else dares to keep me away from my Orihime I will turn you into nothing more then a sex crazed slave." She turned the camcorder off and then smiled knowing the entire school would see this tomorrow.

Lisa and nanao stared at one another, Nanao entered a fighting stance but Lisa's body just got hotter and hotter before she couldn't stand it and started to rub herself violently. "Yes…yes." Lisa was so close again to climaxed before Nanao grabbed her hand. "Let me do that, this time I promise I'll let you climax."

Nanao smiled as the two kissed and fell to the ground, Nanao moved her hand down to Lisa who was already close to climaxing and started to rub, oh so close about there then again she stopped. "What the hell." Lisa said pulling away from the kiss but the first response she got was a slap in the face.

"Your not allowed to climax unless I want you to." nanao said before Lisa kicked her away. "I..can't fucking stand this anymore!" With a rage like she never felt before running though her body she tackled Nanao sending both of them stumbling over a nearby desk.

………………………………...................................


End file.
